Holy crap this is screwed over
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I have no idea what I was smoking when I wrote this so don't ask. Bloom is not what many would expect. First she only dates someone she knows on earth and only then its one of two people. Two she knows how to fight without magic, three holograms don't surprise her, and four she is good with pranks. The Cloud Tower girls are just gonna love her. Femslash Threesome Bloom/Ishizu/? M
1. Prom and Griffin

**WINX CLUB YUGIOH CROSS**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and what if Bloom was an ace duelist, being in the same league as Yugi and Yami and Seto? What if she was dating an Ishtar? Not just any Ishtar but Ishizu Ishtar as well as another woman? Read and see! OOC AU FEMSLASH Threesome and maybe some bashings.)**

"Huh? A back to school dance?" Eighteen year old earth girl Bloom asked confused as she looked at her teacher, Alfeas Deputy Headmistress and Queen of Detention Griselda, when said teacher had announced it.

"That's correct. Each of you are expected to be on your best behavior and bring a date or escort to the dance as well. We will be hosting the Red Fountain boys and the teachers will be there as chaperones so no funny business girls." Griselda said sternly before blinking slightly when Blooms hand shot into the air.

"Are we going to be hosting the Cloud Tower girls too? I mean, it wouldn't be right to invite one school without inviting the other right?" Bloom asked causing a few of her fellow freshmen to gasp slightly at the thought.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Bloom asked confused at all the strange looks she was getting from her classmates for her suggestion.

"No Ms. Bloom. It's just unusual for you to suggest such a thing since the Cloud Tower girls tend to prank the dance in some way." Griselda explained to the red head who merely lifted an eyebrow at her.

"And how many of the times where they've pranked the dance did anyone _invite_ them to the dance?" Bloom asked causing Griselda to stop and actually think about it.

"…I'll speak with Ms. Fargonda about inviting Griffin and her students." Griselda said flatly after a minute of actually thinking about what Bloom had said.

"Okay. Oh yeah. Before I forget can I go get my date from Earth? There are only two people I would ever consider dating and both of them are on Earth." Bloom asked causing a few of the girls to look at her wide eyed. She would only consider dating one of two people from Earth? Those two must be to die for if she would ignore the Red Fountain boys entirely for them.

"You do realize that they can't come through the barrier unless they are magical right?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom who smirked slightly at this.

"They have magic or one of them does at any rate. It's not the same as fairy or witch magic but its magic so it should let them come through the barrier." Bloom said causing gasps of surprise, shock, and a few looks of confusion to come from her classmates. There were others on Earth besides Bloom that had magic, albeit a different type?

"Very well then. You have two days till the dance and one of the teachers needs to go with you as a chaperone but I believe that Ms. Fargonda would not say no to a trip to Earth. Please follow me to her office." Griselda said just as the bell rang to show that it was the end of the school day, causing a few of the girls to cheer at the fact that Griselda couldn't put them through the hell that she called training.

"Sure thing teach." Bloom said nodding even though she was getting pats on the back for making Griselda waste the entire class period.

"Yes Ms. Griselda? Is something the matter?" Fargonda asked raising an eyebrow as Griselda and Bloom walked into her office a few minutes later.

"No ma'am. Ms. Bloom just figured out the reason why Griffin and her students keep pranking the prom and I'd thought you'd like to know." Griselda said causing Fargondas eyebrows to shoot upwards, she had been trying to figure it out and get that information from Griffin for years.

"Oh? Care to enlighten me Ms. Bloom?" Fargonda asked smiling kindly at the red head who merely gave her a deadpanned look.

"Out of all the years Ms. Griffin or her students pranked the prom how many times were they invited to it?" Bloom asked causing Fargonda to stare at her blankly for a moment before slamming her head against her desk, causing Griselda to jump slightly while Bloom merely raised an eyebrow in what Griselda would later swear was amusement.

"How could I have not thought of that?" Fargonda asked rhetorically while Bloom smirked and opened her mouth as if to answer the question.

"That's a rhetorical question Ms. Bloom." Fargonda said almost immediately after seeing the red head open her mouth, whatever answer Bloom would have given her was probably not something she wanted to hear. Bloom closed her mouth with a slight pout on her face while Fargonda holo-called Ms. Griffin.

"Yes Fargonda what is it?" Griffin asked as a hologram of her appeared in the room, right beside Bloom actually who didn't look the least bit phazed.

"As you already know the Interschool back to school dance is coming up Griffin and-"Fargonda began only to be cut off by, surprisingly, Griselda.

"Actually Ms. Fargonda. Since it was Ms. Blooms idea why don't we give her the honor of asking?" Griselda said causing everyone to look at her slightly shocked.

"Was it something I said?" Griselda asked raising an eyebrow at the shocked looks she was getting.

"You've just interrupted Headmistress Fargonda while she was talking. Who are you and what have you done with Ms. Griselda?" Bloom asked bluntly causing Griffin to snort slightly in amusement.

"Whoever the red head is I like her and I agree with her." Griffin said jabbing her holographic thumb at Bloom while Griselda and Fargonda looked at her in shock.

"You just said that you like a freshman fairy, who are you and what have you done with Griffin?" Fargonda asked raising a shocked eyebrow at her old friend who merely snorted again.

"She was bluntly honest and said what I was thinking…are you sure she's a fairy?" Griffin asked right back causing Fargonda and Griffin to blink, now that someone mentioned it Bloom did tend to behave more like a witch than a fairy.

"If you like me for being bluntly honest then remind me to introduce you to Bakura and Malik. You'd love them…although that may be because they are both sadistic and physcotic." Bloom said adding the last bit as an afterthought and causing Griffin to smirk slightly.

"So what is it you wanted to ask me young lady?" Griffin asked politely to Bloom while Fargonda was shocked again, Griffin was only polite to those she liked and/or respected. Fargonda herself only got a mediocre decorum of politeness from Griffin.

"Since it's an Interschool dance that means that Cloud Tower could come as well. You and your students want in or do you want to stick with the pranks? If yes to the pranks then let me help, I'm good at pranks." Bloom said bluntly to the green skinned woman who looked at her in shock and respect before turning to look at Griselda and Fargonda.

"I really like this girl. She managed to figure out why generations of Cloud Tower witches have pranked the dance. Let me talk to my students and staff and I'll get back to you on that. By the way. What's your name anyhow?" Griffin said first to Griselda and Fargonda before turning back to Bloom curiously.

"Name's Bloom, I generally don't bother with last names. They're such a hassle most of the time." Bloom said causing Griffin to nod sagely in agreement.

"Alright give me ten minutes to talk to the girls and I'll give you the answer. Ms. Bloom, you are allowed to come over to Cloud Tower if you come up with any wicked pranks you'd like to share or if you just want to get away from all the pink." Griffin said nodding to Bloom in respect and earning a respectful nod in return before the green skinned womans hologram blinked out.

"Well. That was interesting. Now what?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the two shocked women in the office.


	2. Rules and Licks

**WINX CLUB YUGIOH CROSS**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_"Alright give me ten minutes to talk to the girls and I'll give you the answer. Ms. Bloom, you are allowed to come over to Cloud Tower if you come up with any wicked pranks you'd like to share or if you just want to get away from all the pink." Griffin said nodding to Bloom in respect and earning a respectful nod in return before the green skinned womans hologram blinked out._

_ "Well. That was interesting. Now what?" Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the two shocked women in the office._

_Now:_

"Now you need permission and a teacher to agree with you to go to Earth for a little while in order to find your date and invite them to the dance." Griselda answered trying to shake the cobwebs from her mind while Faragonda soon followed.

"You have permission to bring your date and a few of your Earth friends provided they have magic." Faragonda informed Bloom who smirked widely at this.

"Thank you. Who will be my teacher 'chaperone'? It'll have to be someone that doesn't mind rules being broken often." Bloom said adding the last part as an afterthought and causing the two womens eyebrows to shoot up curiously.

"And why is that Ms. Bloom?" Faragonda asked looking at her student curiously while Griselda was not far behind her.

"My friends don't really care about the rules unless it's finding new ways to break or bend them without getting caught. Well that's not completely true. Marik's older sister, Ishizu, cares about how much trouble her brothers can get into for breaking the rules." Bloom said shrugging her shoulders, to tell the truth she didn't really care about the rules either unless she can manipulate them to suit her own needs.

"I'll go. I can ignore rules being broken a little bit as long as they aren't school rules and I'm the best at transporting large groups of people at the same time." Griselda offered after a moment of silence as the two older women merely drank in what Bloom had told them.

"If you want I can send one of my teachers instead. They don't care about rules being broken unless someone gets caught and they're just as good at transporting large groups as Griselda is." Griffin offered her hologram appearing in the room at the right time to hear the last bit of conversation between Griselda and Bloom. Her sudden appearance caused all but Bloom to jump, much to Blooms amusement when Griselda swore softly at Griffin startling her.

"Why not send one from each school? Ms. Griselda from Alfea and one of the twins from Cloud Tower, you can even through in one of the boys from Red Fountain for the hell of it. That way there's a representative of each school there to help explain the finer points to my friends and you can work together to make the magical backlash from such a large teleportation minimum." Bloom asked raising an eyebrow at the three women who all merely stared at her for a moment before simultaneously face-palming.

"Why didn't we think about that?" Faragonda asked rhetorically, causing Griselda to cover Blooms mouth with her hand when the red head opened it.

"Don't even think abo-Did you just lick my hand!?" Griselda began before yanking her hand away and wiping it on her dress when Bloom licked it. It took all of four seconds for Griffin and Faragonda to process what just happened before Griffin began to snicker slightly, her snickers turning into full blown laughter after a moment, while Faragondas jaw unhinged.

"It was the easiest way to get you to uncover my mouth. You'd be surprised at how well that works even with kidnappers." Bloom said with another shrug of her shoulders causing Griselda and Faragonda to look at her warily and curiously.

"Kidnappers?" Griselda voiced wiping her hand repeatedly as she eyed her student warily.

"Yep. You'd be surprised how often idiots keep trying to kidnap me in order to get to my friends." Bloom said causing Griffin to nod sagely, she had been kidnapped a time or two in order for someone to get to her friends.

"Well they kidnap me to get to idiots that aren't my friends too but those are usually the stupider ones that Yami Marik and Yami Bakura get to 'play' with after catching them trespassing in the house." Bloom added as an afterthought and causing Griffin to look at her curiously while Faragonda and Griselda looked slightly confused.

"What kind of 'playing' do they do?" Griffin asked raising an eyebrow at the red head who smirked as darkly as any witch.

"The kind that usually ends up with the trespasser hanging over either a snake pit or a spike pit while Ishizu yells at her brothers for getting blood in the carpet, or on her clothes depending on where she is at the time the idiot is captured." Bloom said sounding as casual as if she were talking about the weather, causing Griffin to stare at her for a moment before cackling while Griselda and Faragonda were pale and looked shocked.

"Ms. Ishizu does nothing to stop her brothers?" Griselda manages to ask in shock while Bloom merely gave her a look that asked 'what have you been smoking?'.

"Course not. Hell whenever an idiot actually manages to kidnap me she, and Mai, scare the hell outta everyone with the things _they _do to the idiots. As one of our friends said once. 'If someone actually tries to kidnap me but gets caught in the process they deserve whatever Yami Bakura and Yami Marik can come up with. If someone actually manages to kidnap me though then they deserve whatever Mai and Ishizu can come up with'." Bloom said quoting something that Mokuba and Seto had said once or twice after hearing about what Ishizu and the others have done before.


	3. Shops and Bastards

**WINX CLUB YUGIOH CROSS**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Course not. Hell whenever an idiot actually manages to kidnap me she, and Mai, scare the hell outta everyone with the things they do to the idiots. As one of our friends said once. 'If someone actually tries to kidnap me but gets caught in the process they deserve whatever Yami Bakura and Yami Marik can come up with. If someone actually manages to kidnap me though then they deserve whatever Mai and Ishizu can come up with'." Bloom said quoting something that Mokuba and Seto had said once or twice after hearing about what Ishizu and the others have done before._

_Now:_

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Griselda asked less than ten minutes later when she, Bloom, Ediltrude, and Saladin appeared in a back alley behind a game shop.

"Because my friends are likely going to call untold amounts of chaos, injuries, and property damage." Bloom informed them far too cheerfully to be normal as she lead them into the game shop.

"Ah. How is one of my favorite customers today?" The old man behind the counter asked smiling at Bloom who grinned in return.

"Hey old man Muto. Mind if I borrow your phone and I'm good. You?" Bloom asked grinning as she approached the old man who merely chuckled at what she had called him.

"I'm fine Bloom and go right ahead. You know where it is. Let me guess. You just got back from one of your adventures and want to talk to the others?" The old man asked grinning as he rested his head on his hand and his elbow on the counter top.

"You know me so well…despite the Royal pain in the necks attempts to the contrary. Speaking of which, where is his Royal butt wipe?" Bloom asked grinning at the old man as she picked up the phone and began to punch in some numbers on reflex.

"Yami's out with Yugi and his friends and you never did tell me why he doesn't like anyone being around you too much." The old man, Solomon Muto, said as the phone rang twice before going to voice-mail.

"The Royal idiot has the hots for me and doesn't want anyone else getting too close for risk of losing me. Not like he can lose me when he didn't even have me to begin with. Anything new come out since I've been gone?" Bloom said idly as she hung up before punching in a different number, before casually hitting the speaker button and setting the phone to the side so she could browse the shop.

"There's some new expansion packs over on the back wall. Feel free to take a look and get whatever you want and think he knows just who you're dating?" Solomon asked more than a little amused while Bloom headed for the newer packs and picked a few up idly.

"After Ishizu cracked his jaw last year you would think he did but apparently he's thicker than Joey." Bloom responded with an amused snort while someone picked up over the other end of the phone line.

"Hello? Ishizu Ishtar speaking." A womans voice with an Egyptian accent to it said through the phone as Bloom headed back towards the counter.

"Hey! Ishi-chan. Guess whose back in town?" Bloom said calling the woman by her personal nickname and earning a startled yelp or two through the phone line.

"Bloom-chan!" Two women's voices called happily through the phone while there were a few more exclamations in the background.

"Hey Bloom-nee! When'd you get back in town?" A younger male's voice with an Egyptian tint to it shouted through the phone, causing Ishizu to curse slightly.

"Not in my ear Malik!" Ishizu scolded the boy who merely chuckled slightly while Bloom laughed from her place besides the counter.

"Just now Malik-imouto and I brought some of my teachers with me." Bloom said laughing while Solomon chuckled and rang up Bloom's purchases.

"Really? Is it a good thing or do I need to go get Ryou and Bakura?" Malik asked curiously as Ishizu put her phone on speaker so that he didn't shout down her ear.

"It's good trust me. Anyways, mind gathering the gang at Old Man Moto's shop for me?" Bloom asked as she forked over the money required for her expansion packs.

"Sure thing Bloom-chan. We'll be there in no time." Another womans voice, this one with a Japanese accent, said through the phone line and you could almost hear her grin.

"Thanks Mai-chan. I'll see you all in just a few minutes." Bloom said smiling while Solomon shook his head fondly as he handed Bloom her change and she ripped open the packets immediately as Mai hung up the phone.

"Hmm. These are some good cards. Let's see here." Bloom said flipping through the cards and whistling at some of the ones she had gotten.

"I swear you always manage to get rare cards every time you buy a packet. Do you have some kind of rare card sensor I don't know about?" Solomon asked shaking his head in disbelief at some of the cards that Bloom had gotten by pure chance.

"If I do then I sure don't know it. Wonder how Seto came up with this one." Bloom said holding up a card that had a tan skinned woman with flaming red hair and glowing blue eyes wearing a flowing black dress on it.

"Probably from watching you kick the butts of those thugs that tried strong arming me a few months ago. Look at the abilities." Solomon said causing the magical teachers to look confused at what they were talking about while Bloom looked at the bottom of the card closely.

"You have gotta be shitting me! I'm going to kill that dragon obsessed bastard when I see him next!" Bloom said staring at the card in disbelief and causing the teachers to jump and look at her startled, they had never heard her curse before.

"I'll get the popcorn and camera ready." Solomon said with a laugh as he headed to the back where there was a kitchen and several other rooms barely visible through the doorway.

"Honestly. Fire Empress has the ability to burn any monster weaker than her straight to the graveyard and is immune to any trap cards? Also if there is a Fire Princess in your hand you are able to summon her straight to the field and Fire Empress gets plus 2000 power. If any monster attacks Fire Princess while Fire Empress is on the field Fire Empress sends that monster straight to the graveyard despite attack or defense power. That brown haired bastard is so going to get it." Bloom said reading off the cards abilities and causing Solomon to laugh loudly while the teachers were looking confused at what Bloom was reading and why she seemed so angry about it.

"Better start running Kaiba. Looks like Bloom-nee found that card you made based off of her." The voice of a British male said laughing while a tall boy with brown hair that just walked in paled and turned right around to run.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere you smart ass bastard." Bloom said grabbing the back of the boy's jacket with one hand and yanking him back into the store while the other people that just arrived laughed when Bloom gave Seto Kaiba a 'Gibbs smack' upside his head.


	4. all but engaged and friendship whore

**WINX CLUB YUGIOH CROSS**

**By: Sayaalv**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere you smart ass bastard." Bloom said grabbing the back of the boy's jacket with one hand and yanking him back into the store while the other people that just arrived laughed when Bloom gave Seto Kaiba a 'Gibbs smack' upside his head._

_Now:_

The teachers watched either shocked, in the case of Saladin and Griselda, or cheering, in Ediltrudes case, as Bloom proceeded to verbally and physically rip into the boy that seemed to have pissed her off.

"Popcorn?" Solomon offered to the cheering teacher as he watched in amusement as Bloom gave Kaiba a spectacular black eye.

"Sure." Ediltrude said grinning as she reached over and snagged a handful of it while Solomon chuckled as he held the camera in one hand.

"Aim for the Femur!" Ediltrude cheered after she swallowed a mouthful of popcorn, cackling when Bloom took her advice which caused Kaiba to be in quite a bit of pain.

"I like this teacher." One of the two identical dark haired Egyptian boys said snickering to the other and one of the wild white haired light skinned boys.

"Only one of you three would like a teacher that encourages Bloom-hime to beat on Kaiba-san." A rather beautiful Egyptian woman with black hair and wearing a long white robe said sighing, Ediltrude idly noticed the similarities between the Egyptians and realized that they must be related probably brothers and sister if she had to guess.

"Nah. I'm sure Joey-san or Tristan-san would like a teacher like that as well, and that's not even counting Bloom-hime." A beautiful Japanese woman with curly blond hair and lightly tanned skin said grinning as Bloom gave Seto a rather harsh punch to the stomach.

"Good point Mai." The Egyptian woman admitted after a small moment of thought causing the blond, Mai, to smirk at her.

"Why thank you Ishi-hime. Looks like our lovely fire-hime is almost done with dragon boy." Mai said looking at Bloom who had given the boy, Kaiba, another harsh blow to the stomach before letting him go and watching as he dropped to the floor like a ton of bricks.

"That's all for now. What will you do next time before basing a card off of me?" Bloom asked in a sickly sweet voice as she bended down to look Kaiba right in the eyes.

"Ask first?" The tall boy whimpered out causing Bloom to nod and pet him, causing him to give a small wince of pain.

"That's a good dragon. If you ask then I have no problems and will probably give you permission. If you don't ask next time then I'll do even worse, understand?" Bloom asked never losing her sickly sweet smile for even a nano-second as she pulled away from Kaiba slightly, causing him to breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Yes ma'am." Kaiba whimpered again, causing Bloom to nod in satisfaction and drop the sickly sweet smile that had sent small chills down her teachers' spines.

"That's Ryu-nee-chan for you." One of the Egyptian boys said smirking slightly as he used part of Bloom's title.

"Ryu?" Ediltrude asked wondering over the foreign word that her translation spell hadn't covered.

"Yeah. Ryu is the Japanese word for 'Dragon' and since Bloom-nee is as fierce, strong, protective, or likely to breathe fire as any dragon her title is the Bloody Dragon of Japan. Since she's all but engaged to my older sister and Mai-nee-chan me and Marik just call her Ryu-nee-chan." Malik Ishtar explained to the witch woman while Saladin and Griselda felt their jaws hit the tiles on the floor, Bloom was all but engaged to two other women!?

"Whoops I knew I forgot to mention something." Bloom said scratching the back of her neck sheepishly as she saw two out of the three teachers shocked looks while Ediltrude didn't even bat an eyelash at this and was instead looking Bloom up and down for a moment.

"Huh. Not one but two women Ms. Bloom? Now won't that make most of the students at CT ecstatic?" Ediltrude asked smirking slightly at Bloom who merely raised an eyebrow at her in confusion and curiosity.

"How so?" The Egyptian woman, Ishizu, asked in a force calm voice as she looked at the witch teacher curiously and hoping that she didn't mean what the female Tomb Keeper thought she did.

"Most of the girls back at CT have a major crush on Bloom but weren't sure if she was interested in a girl/girl relationship. When they realize that she's all but engaged to not one but two other women they'll probably go all out just to make her look at them." Ediltrude said grinning widely since she planned to have a video camera ready when the dance came around since she had it on good authority, read lunch room gossip she overheard, that most of the girls were going to make their move at said dance.

"They'll have to get through me and Ishi-hime first though and we're incredibly possessive of our Ryu-hime." Mai said, her voice a low protective growl as she wrapped possessive arms around Blooms slim waist.

"No matter how much you both know I can protect myself." Bloom said with a fond roll of her eyes and causing the two women to grin slightly at her.

"Especially cause we know you won't fight someone unless they piss you off and even then you only toy with them like you did to Kaiba-san." Ishizu said nodding her head towards where Seto was slowly and painfully climbing to his feet, leaning upon his little brother and the other white haired boy for help.

"You call that toying with your opponents?" Ediltrude asked raising an eyebrow at Bloom as she pointed towards Seto, causing Bloom to nod slightly.

"Okay. How the hell did you not get into Cloud Tower?" Ediltrude finally asked after merely staring at Bloom for a full moment while Griselda and Saladin looked curious of her answer as well.

"Oh that's simple really." Bloom said before lowering her voice as if divulging a secret, causing the three teachers to lean closer in order to hear her.

"I have wings." Bloom said with an eye smile that had two of the teachers face-planting while the third merely smirked at her colleagues' predicament, having expected something like that from the red head.

"So when do we take them back to Magix for the party?" Ediltrude asked motioning towards Mai and the others who all looked at one another and Bloom in confusion.

"A party! This will be the perfect way to improve our friendship!" A chipper girls voice said as the doorbell rang again to admit another group of four boys and one girl.

"Aw hell. Who invited the Friendship whore?"


	5. Corruption and Explosion

**WINX CLUB YUGIOH CROSS**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I don't own anything and read last chapter.)**

_Previously:_

_ "So when do we take them back to Magix for the party?" Ediltrude asked motioning towards Mai and the others who all looked at one another and Bloom in confusion._

_"A party! This will be the perfect way to improve our friendship!" A chipper girls voice said as the doorbell rang again to admit another group of four boys and one girl._

_"Aw hell. Who invited the Friendship whore?"_

_Now:_

It had been the kinder looking white haired boy that had asked this at the sight of the brown haired girl that had entered. This caused everyone to merely stare at him for a full minute before Bloom whooped happily, soon followed by the two younger male Tomb Keepers and the other white haired boy.

"We finally managed to corrupt Ryou!" Bloom whooped happily as if it were something to be proud of. The two young Egyptian boys and the other white haired boy started doing a happy dance together, the white haired boy reaching for Bloom.

"Touch me and you'll lose that hand Bakura." Bloom said cheerfully with a smile on her face that belied her threat, causing the albino known as Bakura to turn even paler and back away from her.

"Why are you so happy about corrupting that one particular boy?" Ediltrude asked looking at Bloom in amusement at how she was acting, she was definitely more witch than fairy it seemed.

"We've been trying to corrupt Ryou for two years and so far we've only managed to teach him the tricks of the trade. This is the first time he's ever insulted someone, especially to their faces!" Bloom said grinning widely at the witch teacher.

"Ah that is ample reason to celebrate then…wait where'd you get that?" Ediltrude said nodding sagely before she was distracted by Bloom literally pulling a large bottle of what she recognized as Earth liquor out of nowhere and popped open the top.

"Shadow pocket. Want some?" Bloom asked offering a cup that she had pulled out of nowhere to the witch teacher, who took it warily.

"This isn't pranked is it?" Ediltrude asked discreetly running some scans on the cup and its contents while the others that seemed to be Blooms Earth friends snorted in amusement.

"She knows you so well Bloom-nee." One of the dark skinned boys said grinning and drinking out of his own cup while his twin nodded in agreement.

"Not well enough apparently! I don't prank liquor…well unless I'm seriously pissed off but she's neutral as far as I'm concerned." Bloom said tossing back her own cup as Solomon laughed and put up the 'closed' sign on the door before leading the group back into a club room of sorts. There were plenty of squishy comfortable chairs and a couch or two as well as a sturdy table in the center of the room and a mini-fridge in the corner with a microwave on top of it.

"Neutral?" Ediltrude asked arching an eyebrow curiously at the term that Bloom had used as she sat on one of the comfortable armchairs.

"Yep. I don't know ya well enough to classify ya as friendly or not so you're neutral. It just means that I don't prank or attack you unless I'm either really bored or paid too." Bloom said raising her cup at the witch who merely nodded slightly at this, it made a bit of sense actually. Friendly must mean pranks were only small jokes for amusement and non-friendlies must be open season on pranking and attacking. Made a lot of sense now that she thought about it.

"You two want some?" Bloom asked looking at the other two teachers, both of whom were staring at her shocked.

"No thank you." Saladin declined eyeing Griselda warily when she looked ready to blow.

"What do you think you're doing Ms. Bloom!? You and it appears most of your friends here aren't old enough to drink liquor of any kind in any dimension!" Griselda nearly exploded on the red head who had ducked and covered her ears at the first sight of Griselda opening her mouth.

"Ha! I knew she was going to react like that!" Bloom said grinning as she held out a hand to Ediltrude and Saladin, both of whom grumbled and handed over a few dollars each.

"Seeing as how me, Ishizu, and Mai are over twenty one then we are legally allowed to buy and consume liquor here on earth." Bakura said smirking at the fuming brown haired woman while then jabbing his thumb at Bloom and Seto.

"Kaiba is the owner of a multi billionaire corporation and Bloom-nee is not only scary as hell and emancipated but also talented at making fake IDs. They both are therefore able to purchase liquor too. Malik and Marik will simply steal it if they aren't allowed to buy it, although Ishizu makes sure that they leave money for it so it's not technically stealing. Ryou can just smile and ask nicely and someone else will buy it for him, Rashid is old enough to buy his own. Therefore we all, well minus the friendship squad, are able to buy and consume liquor legally." Bakura continued causing the others to nod slightly before Solomon piped up.

"Besides they can just give me the money for it and I'll go buy it for them if they want or can't." Solomon said with a shrug and causing Griselda to stare at him in disbelief while Bloom laughed at the look on the brown haired womans face.

"And people wonder why I like ya so much Old Man Muto!" Bloom said laughing as she took another swig of her own liquor while the others chuckled at the looks on Yugi and the gangs faces at what Solomon had said.


End file.
